You Belong With Me
by musicalsarelife
Summary: A fic based on "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift. While Blaine tries to give Kurt the space he needs, Kurt finds a boyfriend.  Blaine is heartbroken but tries to do what's best for Kurt. Pretty AU by now.  Rating for language and mentions of activity.
1. Chapter 1

This fic is the result of reading too much Klaine fanfiction and listening to too much Taylor Swift. Based on both the lyrics and music video to Taylor Swift's "You Belong With Me," and it's pretty AU by this point. As if I need to say it, I do not own Glee.

"You Belong With Me"

Chapter 1

It was Kurt's second day at Dalton when Andrew noticed him. Kurt was standing next to Blaine, smiling. Blaine was saying good-bye, as he dropped him off to his class after lunch.

Contrary to popular belief, Blaine was not the most popular guy at Dalton. He was not even the most popular gay guy at Dalton. Certainly he was very well-liked, and probably the most popular of the Warblers, but Andrew was definitely the most sought-after gay male on the campus.

He was tall, blonde, a straight-A student, president of the debate club, and the captain of both the crew and track teams. His bright blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight, gleamed in the moonlight, and his smile would probably save New York City its lighting bill for a month.

"Hey, Blaine." Andrew flashed his smile. Even though he was speaking to Blaine, his eyes never left Kurt.

"Hi, Drew." Blaine's voice was monotone and cold. He glanced from Andrew to Kurt back to Andrew. He heard his blood boiling in his ears, as he noticed Andrew's eyes were tracing Kurt's figure, and even more when he saw Kurt blush.

"And, who is this?" Blaine tried to suppress his nausea at the way Drew was looking at Kurt.

Blaine hesitated just long enough to allow Kurt to answer for himself. He stuck his hand out, "Kurt." It reminded Blaine of their first meeting on the stairs.

"Andrew Murphy." He took Kurt's hand and kissed it. "You must be new. I would have remembered such a handsome face."

"I-um-I got here yesterday." Kurt managed to stammer.

He was still grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Well, I'm glad you did. If you're free…"

"Kurt, you should probably get into your class." Blaine snapped, interrupting Andrew.

"Blaine, please. Kurt, I will allow you to get to class, I promise, but first, could I maybe get your phone number?" He was smiling a sickeningly charming smile, as he handed Kurt his phone.

Kurt's blush spread from his cheeks all across his face and ears. "Y-yes, of course." With trembling hands, he took the proffered Blackberry and typed in his name and number.

"Have fun in class." Andrew winked and strode away.

"Kurt, you should know…" Blaine stopped himself. Kurt was grinning. It was the first time that he had seen Kurt really smile at someone other than himself.

"Blaine, thanks for walking me to class. I'll see you later." Kurt nodded to Blaine, the blush still painted across his face. He entered his class.

Blaine leaned against the wall. His glare caused a few students entering the class to shrink in fear, but he couldn't help it, and he was more grateful that he had a free fifth period than he had since he went to see Kurt after Karofsky kissed him. He stayed that way until arms hooked under his own and dragged him off.

"You're going to need to lose the I-will-kill-Andrew-Murphy-because-he-was-flirting-with-Kurt-glare. It's really not flattering." David shook his head, as he and Wes caught Blaine by the arms, and pulled him down the hall.

"Did you see the way he was looking at him? He was practically undressing him with his eyes! It was fucking shameless!"

"Oh, because you were so modest when you were singing 'Teenage Dream' _to _Kurt, right?" Wes chimed in.

"But…"

"No, Blaine," David grabbed Blaine by the shoulders and forced the shorter boy to look at him. "You're just upset because someone else got Kurt all blushing and flustered. You knew when you decided to become Obi-Wan to Kurt's Luke Skywalker that there was a chance that Kurt would find someone else."

"But Andrew is not right for him."

"You want Kurt to be happy, right?" Wes's sage voice was really irritating right now and the last thing Blaine wanted to hear.

"Well, yes, of course, but…"

"Blaine, Andrew is a great guy. He is smart and talented. Just because your relationship with him ended in an admittedly rather bloody fight…"

"I was going to kill myself if you sang just one more of your sappy lost-love songs." David interjected.

"Just because that happened with you, does not mean that's what will happen with Andrew and Kurt. Andrew is charming and just really nice, okay?"

"That's the problem!" By this time they had reached the common room. Blaine collapsed on the couch, burying his head in his hands. "Drew is a perfectly wonderful person unless you date him. He's a perfect gentleman until a relationship becomes official, and goes back to being a gentleman the second it's over. When he's in a relationship he gets pushy and manipulative, and goddammit, Kurt deserves better than that."

"You mean, Kurt deserves you." David cocked an eyebrow.

"No! I mean, yes. I mean…I like him, a lot. I would like to be with him, but even if that couldn't happen, Drew isn't good enough to be in a relationship with Kurt. He'd be a great friend for Kurt, but…"

"Look." Wes cut in, "Maybe, you have a point. I haven't spoken to anyone else about Andrew's relationship habits, so I'll have to trust you, but maybe he's changed. You guys went out two years ago. Maybe, he'll be just what Kurt wants." Blaine began to protest, "I'm not saying he will be, but if he is, you should be happy for them. We'll just keep an eye out for Kurt. Now, are you going to stop wanting to kill Andrew Murphy?"

"No, but I won't try anything."

"Fair enough." David said. The two said their goodbyes and exited the room, leaving Blaine to wallow.

It only got worse when Blaine returned to Kurt's classroom. He always walked Kurt to his classes. It had become ritual, well that was what Blaine had planned because really he had only done it for a day and a half. As he approached, he saw Kurt leaning against the wall just outside the classroom. Kurt clutched his binder to his chest and was looking up through his long, beautiful eyelashes at Andrew, who was leaning down far too close to Kurt's face. Yet again, Kurt seemed to be blushing.

"Kurt, ready for your next class?" Blaine interrupted in a voice that sounded very loud to his own ears. The two snapped from their moment, but Kurt didn't stop smiling.

"I'll walk him, Blaine. It's on my way, anyhow." Andrew smiled at Blaine, and Blaine felt his throat tighten.

"Oh…well…fine, then. Kurt, I'll see you at Warblers rehearsal."

"Okay, see you, Blaine!" Kurt waved sweetly, and Andrew took Kurt's books and binder into his arm. They turned and walked the other way down the hall.

As Blaine turned to go to his own class, his fists clenched so hard his knuckles turned white. He decided he might have to rethink that promise to Wes and David.

* * *

Blaine didn't see Kurt until Warblers rehearsal. He had hoped to see him in the halls, preferably alone to talk to him, or at least to keep an eye on what Andrew was doing, but that didn't happen. Then, Kurt waltzed in the practice room with a sappy grin on his face. Blaine felt his stomach fall through to his feet.

Kurt's expression fell as soon as he saw Blaine. He looked like he was about to say something, but then he didn't. He sat next to Blaine as usual, and even though Kurt wasn't really that far away from him, it seemed like the hardest distance to cross to reach him.

They worked through "Hey, Soul Sister" a few times. Blaine was obviously not as into it as he usually was, and Wes threw in a warning glance.

After a nod, Blaine was able to force out some energy to actually connect with the music. He really does like this song, but today, he hardly felt like he could sing at all, especially because Kurt kept sending him worried, almost ashamed looks. Blaine couldn't help but to jump to conclusions on why he should look ashamed.

After rehearsal, Blaine tried to pack quickly, but Kurt's hand on his shoulder stopped him. "After everyone leaves, can we talk?"

Blaine ran his hand through his hair, looking up and wishing there was some way to say, no, to say he had work to do and not talk about this, but even if he said any of those things, Kurt would find him. Eventually, some things needed to be said.

The room was finally empty. David, the last to leave, shot Blaine a look, and then the silence in the room started to grow. It swelled, pushing oppressively on the walls of the room and on the two occupants. Blaine and Kurt stood about three feet apart, and neither seemed to be able to move closer or farther from each other.

After what may have been seconds or hours or years, Kurt took a deep breath and spoke, "So, Blaine, um, today with Drew…"

"Yeah?" Blaine fell into one of the wooden chairs. God, he did not want to have this conversation.

"You seemed really angry, and I was just wondering…"

He paused, and Blaine looked up at him.

"Are you still in love with Drew?"

"What?" Blaine's jaw dropped.

"He told me that you two went out a couple years ago, and you seemed so angry when he asked for my number today, I was just wondering if maybe you still had feelings for him."

"No. I don't have any feelings for Drew anymore." Blaine wanted to scream,but, of course, he didn't, instead forcing out words in a calm, even voice.

"You're sure? Because he asked me out to lunch this weekend, and I think I'd like to say, yes, but if it would make things awkward between us, I won't." The words spilled out of his mouth, but suddenly he became very quiet. He sat next to Blaine, and covered his hand with his own. "Blaine, you are my best friend. I am more comfortable with you than I ever have been with anyone at McKinley, even Mercedes. I wouldn't trade our friendship for anything. Please, tell me you're okay with me dating Drew."

Blaine chuckled humorlessly, "I am very much over Drew. If you want to date him, I won't stop you."

Kurt frowned, "Are you happy for me? I mean, I'm going to be going on a date with a boy who asked _me_ out! Blaine, this is really big for me. I want you to be happy about this." He was almost whimpering by the end.

He looked at the need for validation in Kurt's eyes. He wished there was a way to tell Kurt about Andrew's issues without sounding like a jealous ex-boyfriend, but that didn't seem possible. He did want Kurt to be happy. Maybe, Andrew was getting better. He sighed. "Of course, I'm happy for you, Kurt." He took a moment before continuing, "And, I'm happy for Drew. He's lucky to be dating you." He he turned his hand to squeeze Kurt's that was still on his.

A flush rose to Kurt's cheeks, and Blaine loved it. He loved when Kurt blushed. The younger boy smiled, grabbed his bag and moved to exit the room. Blaine stayed in his chair.

"Nothing's changed with us, right? We're okay?" Kurt turned right before leaving the room.

Blaine looked at the boy in the doorway and answered sincerely, "We're fine. Nothing's changed."

Kurt smiled again and left.

Blaine covered his face with his hands again.

"I'm still crazy about you, and you still don't have a clue."


	2. Chapter 2

First, I'm going to say that I am so happy with how this has been received. I was shocked with how many people put this on story alert, and I loved the people who reviewed the story. Reviews are much appreciated. I am used to writing for smaller fandoms, so I usually don't get such a response. Anyway, here is the next chapter. I don't own Glee.

"You Belong With Me"

Chapter 2

For a couple weeks, everything was fine. Blaine wasn't happy that he saw Kurt and Andrew walking arm in arm down the hallways. He felt mildly useless when he realized that Andrew was carrying Kurt's books and walking him to his classes, and when he saw Andrew and Kurt kissing heavily, with Kurt pinned against a wall, it took all his strength, and warning looks from Wes and David to keep him from throwing Andrew across the hallway. But, Kurt seemed happy, and if Andrew made Kurt happy, Blaine would deal with the pain that it wasn't him in private.

They still hung out at lunch, at Warbler practice, and just in general. They still studied together. It was routine that every Thursday they would meet in the library to do work. They hardly spoke during their hours there, since the librarian was a stickler about noise, but it was comfortable, and if sometimes Blaine got caught up in staring at Kurt, while he was bent over his French textbook, well that could be easily written off as looking at his French homework.

The fourth week after Kurt transferred, Blaine was running late to their Thursday library meeting. He was fully expecting Kurt to be at their usual table with a quirked eyebrow, and an look crossed between amusement and annoyance plastered on his face, so he was surprised when he saw Kurt, just outside the library doors, on the phone, pacing, and speaking frantically.

"Baby, you know I didn't mean it like that. It was a joke. A joke!" A pause, "Why? I didn't think it would upset you." Another pause, "Stop yelling at me. I didn't mean that! You know I wouldn't say that to you, if was serious!" Pause. "Drew?" Again. "Of course, you looked great in the scarf. You always look great." A long pause.

Blaine felt something turn in his stomach, as he saw a couple tears spring into Kurt's eyes.

"Drew, why are you so upset? It was a stupid, harmless, little remark, and you're blowing it way out of proportion. Drew, talk to…Drew? Fuck it." He hit the end call button much harder than he needed and slumped against a wall.

"What was that about?"

"I made a little joke about a new scarf Drew bought, and he took it the wrong way, and then he just…" He stopped and wiped the tears that had rolled down his cheeks.

"What did you say?"

"He asked if I liked it, and I joked that the colors washed out his pale complexion."

Blaine frowned, "You say things like that all the time."

"I wasn't even serious. He looked fine, but he started freaking out, saying he spent some ungodly amount on it, and that I didn't appreciate fashion…"

"Now, that's stupid. You are the most fashionable person I know." Blaine interrupted.

"Yeah, but he doesn't know that. He's hardly seen me out of a Dalton uniform. Even on weekends, I haven't dressed up that much for our dates." He chuckled, "You know, I didn't think my first fight with a boyfriend would be over a scarf."

Blaine laughed, "Well, knowing you and your focus on fashion, I'm not sure you could avoid it, really."

The corners of Kurt's lips quirked up. It wasn't quite a smile, but it was something. "I suppose, but I thought it would be about a shirt, pants, maybe a hat." He arched one of his eyebrows. His almost-smile widened a bit.

Blaine laughed again. "How much work do you have to do?" Blaine took Kurt's hand.

"Only a set of problems from chem. I actually finished a lot of my work yesterday."

"Then, how about we skip the study session today and go get coffee. We can celebrate your first fight with a boyfriend?"

"We're going to celebrate my fighting with Andrew?" Kurt deadpanned.

"Well, it's a sort of step in a relationship, I guess." Blaine looked sheepish.

"Uh-huh…"

"Okay, well, how about I treat you to Starbucks to console you, while you go through your relationship issues?"

Kurt smiled an actual smile, "Sounds great."

* * *

"Everything's coming up roses for me and for you!" Patti Lupone's voice echoed through Kurt's dorm room.

Blaine sat on Kurt's floor, and Kurt was lying on his bed. Both had mildly neglected papers and textbooks spread around them. As Andrew had yet to answer Kurt's calls or texts, they decided to spend a nice Tuesday evening doing homework and listening to Broadway cast albums, which were not to be called "soundtracks." There was a distinct difference.

"I love Patti Lupone." Blaine spoke, falling against Kurt's desk in an explosion of admiration for the Broadway diva, as the next song began. "She is THE BEST Mama Rose, hands down."

"Well, there's Bernadette…"

"True."

"But, Patti is amazing." Kurt agreed.

"So amazing." Apparently, Blaine couldn't think of more words.

Kurt smiled. "It's nice to be able to talk about musicals. Drew doesn't like them so much, so we never listen to them."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. He's introduced me to a couple of good metal bands."

Blaine's eyebrows might as well have hit the ceiling, "You're listening to metal, now?"

"It's not my favorite, but there are some that I can deal with." Kurt shrugged.

Blaine frowned. "What do you guys talk about?"

"Umm…classes, track…"

"You're not on the track team." Blaine interrupted.

"I know, but he is, and he likes to tell me about it, so I listen. Sometimes we talk about the Warblers, too."

Something in the way Kurt quickly added the last sentence, made Blaine think that it wasn't really true, which made Blaine's back and shoulders tense. He looked at Kurt, who was taking history notes and humming to "Together Wherever We Go," and forced himself to at least look relaxed. "Uh-well, can I ask, where are you guys, now? I mean where do you stand, in terms of your relationship?"

Kurt sighed, "I'm really not sure. He hasn't broken up with me or anything, but he won't talk to me, so I'm kind of in this weird limbo."

"I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to put up with that." Kurt smiled at what Blaine said. "Actually, I really think you should…"

A phone went off across the room. Kurt jumped up to answer it. "Hey, Drew. I'm glad you _finally_ called me back." A small smile crossed Kurt's face. "Yes, you were stupid. I'm glad you accepted that." Kurt laughed, as Andrew said something on the other line. "Oh, nothing, studying with Blaine." He threw a smile to Blaine, sitting on the floor. "I'd love to. I'll be right over. Bye, babe."

Blaine felt nauseous, and Kurt turned to him with an apologetic smile. "Blaine, sorry, I need to go. Drew apologized and wants to meet before dinner."

Blaine nodded and didn't look at Kurt. "It's fine."

"Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt knelt in front of him with a worried expression.

"I'm fine. You should go. I'll head out." He gathered his stuff and plastered the biggest smile he could onto his face. He strode to the door, and with his painful smile, turned to Kurt, "Go get him, slugger," and left. Kurt's expression was still worried and a little confused, as Blaine closed the door.

Outside, Blaine's face fell. _Slugger?_ He had no idea why he even called him that.


	3. Chapter 3

In this, chapter we continue to want Andrew to die. There will be two more chapters after this one. Again, everyone, thank you for the many reviews and story/author alerts. They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, as do Kurt and Blaine, so here is the next chapter. I don't own Glee yadda yadda yadda.

"You Belong With Me"

Chapter 3

Blaine didn't see much of Kurt outside of Warblers rehearsal for the next week. Kurt began sitting with Andrew at lunch, while Blaine watched with Wes, David, and the other Warblers. While the Warblers often sat together, for team unity and all that, Andrew liked sitting with his track buddies, and Kurt followed. Sometimes, they would hold hands under the table, and Wes or David would pat Blaine on the back to calm him.

Early Saturday afternoon, Blaine was in bed staring at the ceiling and listening to Katy Perry, in hopes his goddess would cheer him up. He was still in the ratty t-shirt and sweats he slept in. From the desk, he heard the buzz of his phone, and he forced himself to look at it and reply.

_From Kurt: What are you up to?_

_To Kurt: Not much really._

_From Kurt: Do you want to hang out? Maybe coffee and take a walk? I feel bad that I've been ignoring you recently._

_To Kurt: I'll meet you in the courtyard in a minute._

Blaine had never thrown on decent clothing so quickly.

He sprinted out to the Dalton courtyard, silently wondering if he looked good enough in the slacks, t-shirt, and vest he wore under his coat, or if should have dressed in something a little more fashionable. It was Kurt, after all. As he arrived, Kurt smiled at him. Blaine's eyes grew wide when he saw Kurt in a large sweater and faded, worn skinny jeans. He chuckled. He didn't think Kurt would ever wear something that wasn't incredibly chic or at least something that didn't fit him perfectly.

He, also, never thought Kurt would look that good.

The grey of the sweater complimented his eyes, and the way the sleeves fell past his hands was adorable. The jeans, while worn, hugged his legs perfectly. His hair wasn't gelled back as it usually was, and while Kurt was beautiful on a day-to-day basis, something about the informality and comfort Kurt showed was lovely in a brand new way.

"You look…different." Blaine said breathlessly, with the hope that Kurt would think it was from his run. Somehow, he felt calling another guy's boyfriend "beautiful" would have made for awkward conversations.

Kurt blushed, "I-yeah-I didn't feel like dressing up. I know, weird for me, but it just felt like a really lazy day, and I just wanted to be comfortable, and I know the jeans are really old, but…"

"You look nice, Kurt. It's a different look for you, but you look…cute." Blaine wanted so much to wrap the boy in a hug and hold him until the end of the world.

Kurt grinned again and linked his arm with Blaine's. They started off, exiting the campus and walking down the street.

They fell into easy conversation about classes and movies they wanted to see. They agreed that _The King's Speech_ looked awesome, especially since Blaine loved Helena Bonham Carter. On the way to the coffee shop, a safe place for them, they passed a park, and Kurt stopped to admire the grey skies over the dark green trees.

"You know," Kurt spoke softly, "I'm actually not really in the mood for coffee anymore. You want maybe just to find a bench or something?"

Blaine nodded.

The park was quiet but for some birds and a woman walking large bloodhound. The boys continued to talk about what they wanted in their futures until they fell into silence. It wasn't that the ran out things to talk about; they just didn't feel like anything needed to be said at the moment.

Silence and stillness were everything. They didn't move, staring into the distance. There was a lake in the far corner of the park.

Then, Blaine screamed.

A tingling had gone up his leg, which may not have been frightening in any normal circumstance, except in sharp contrast to everything that had led up to the moment. He leapt off the bench, and Kurt jumped up and grabbed Blaine's hands.

Once the shock had worn off, Kurt began laughing. "Are you okay?"

"What the hell was that?"

"My phone. The vibrate setting's kind of strong." He was still laughing. It was a bell clear tone that echoed through the park.

"Oh my god, that scared the shit out of me." Blaine, in all his attempt to be outraged, smiled and began laughing as well. He had to with Kurt's smile blooming so openly across his face.

Kurt was grinning. "You sounded like a girl."

"Hey!" Blaine sounded indignant, but he couldn't stop smiling all the same, like to be happy while Kurt was mocking was the most natural thing in the world.

They laughed together, and Blaine tugged Kurt softly closer to him. His hand fell to Kurt's waist, as Kurt moved closer to him. He wondered how close they had to have been on the bench for the phone to scare him like it did. They were barely inches apart now. Blaine felt Kurt's body heat next to him. Even though the light feeling in his chest hadn't completely gone away, he let out an awkward laugh.

Kurt matched it, a sweet smile still gracing his lips, and he said, "I need to check my phone," as he pulled away from Blaine.

As he looked at the screen, his face fell slightly. He tapped the screen and placed the phone to his ear.

"Hey, Drew." Kurt's voice sounded dead compared to the bright laughter. "What?" Kurt nearly screamed. "Drew, I can't do that!…What?…I'm out with Blaine!…You can't expect me to drop everything to…No!…Are you serious?" Kurt's mouth was pressed into a hard, thin line. "Fine. I'm at Alum Creek Park North. You can pick me up there."

Blaine could hardly contain his anger. If Kurt hadn't looked so upset as he ended the call, Blaine was afraid he would have started yelling at him, but Kurt looked like he wanted to cry, and Blaine couldn't help but shift all his anger to Andrew. In a deadly calm voice, Blaine asked, "What's up?"

Kurt had dropped onto the bench again, and Blaine sat next to him. "Drew wants me to meet his parents. Apparently their leaving for China tomorrow, so this is our only chance."

"You guys are up to the meeting parents phase?" He hadn't realized they were that serious.

"I didn't know it, but apparently, we are. God, I am so sorry, I have to leave like this." Kurt turned to face him. He looked disappointed.

Blaine nodded. He wanted to scream and tell Kurt that he was an idiot to leave, but who was he to say that? He wanted, then, to say "It's okay," but he couldn't make himself form those words. It was just impossible.

They waited for Andrew in the parking lot. Any trace of the smile that Kurt had before was gone. "Kurt, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." The forced smile didn't fool Blaine at all.

"Kurt?"

"No, really. I'm fine." Why did he think that Blaine couldn't tell when he was actually happy?

Andrew drove up, and stepped out of the car and opened the passenger door of the BMW. He looked over Kurt without a greeting to either boy. "Kurt, is that what you're wearing?"

Blaine, once again, used all his strength not to beat the guy into a wall.

"Well, you didn't exactly give me any warning that I was going to be meeting your parents! How was I supposed to dress up?" Kurt was fuming.

Andrew sighed, "Whatever. We need to get going. Get in." Andrew jumped back into the car.

Kurt stood still for a second before turning and giving Blaine a very hard hug. Even after he said one word, "Bye," he held on for what seemed like several seconds longer than appropriate.

"Kurt!" Andrew called. Kurt let go.

"I'm just saying 'good-bye' to Blaine. I'm coming." He got into the car, and slammed the door.

After watching them drive down the street, Blaine sat on the curb, trying to remember how to breathe.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the second to last installment of this story. Please, hang in there. I'm pretty sure that some people will want to kill me for this, but I promise, I do not torture characters just for sake of doing so. I don't own Glee. If I did, why would this story exist?

"You Belong With Me"

Chapter 4

Blaine stared at his computer screen. Wes's screen name popped up.

_singininja: Hey!_

_PerryPotter: hi_

_singininja: Didn't expect you to be up._

_PerryPotter: yea, cant sleep_

_singininja: Kurt?_

_PerryPotter: god am i that obvious?_

_singininja: That, and more so._

_PerryPotter: THEN WHY DOESNT HE GET IT?_

_singininja: What's your plan?_

_PerryPotter: huh?_

_singininja: You plan to win Kurt._

_singininja: Sorry, *your.*_

_PerryPotter: umm…i dont have 1_

_PerryPotter: werent you the person who said i should be happy 4 him…_

_singininja: I said, IF Drew made Kurt happy, you should be happy for them. If Kurt isn't happy, David and I wanted you to do something._

_PerryPotter: okay…_

The doorbell rang.

_PerryPotter: hang on someones at the door_

Blaine ran down the stairs. He opened the door to find Kurt, eyes wide, obviously about to cry.

Kurt sputtered, "Sorry. I know it's late, but I just-I just-I wanted to talk to someone. I didn't know who…"

He hurriedly cut Kurt off. "Kurt, just come in. It's fine, of course. I was up anyway." He wrapped an arm around the shivering boy's shoulders, and guided him to the couch in the living room. "Sit."

Kurt did. His big grey-blue-green eyes were shiny with tears, and he stared at the floor a few feet in front of him. For several minutes, he didn't say a word or move a muscle.

Blaine got him a glass of water. "If you want anything else, just ask. Mom and dad left pretty much anything I could need before they left to see Aidan."

Kurt broke into a small smile, as he took it. "Thanks. This is fine." Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulders. Kurt leaned into him.

"So, what's that matter?"

"I-uh…" Kurt pulled away. He was blushing. "Look, uh, it's really nothing."

"Kurt! You come here at two in the morning close to tears! You can't say it's nothing!"

"Ahh-I shouldn't have come. I'm so sorry." Kurt jumped off the couch, setting the water glass on the end table.

"No." Blaine was firm, as he caught Kurt's arm. "You're upset, and you obviously wanted to talk to me." He pulled him back to the couch, and looked imploringly into Kurt's eyes. "Please, Kurt. You can trust me."

Kurt chuckled, "I know." He wiped his eyes and glanced back at Blaine before looking away. Blaine waited patiently for Kurt to continue.

"Okay." Kurt's voice was forcedly even. "So, we…um…Drew and I, we just…we may or may not have just had sex…"

"May or may not…" Blaine's body and voice seemed disconnected from his mind. Inside his head he was screaming and smashing their glasses into the ground, but his voice was almost placid, and no part of his body stirred. He couldn't let his raging thoughts take over. Kurt looked so fragile. Kurt didn't need him to break down now.

"Well, we did. I just…" Kurt's voice hitched.

"Kurt…" Blaine felt helpless, trying to reconcile his anger and jealousy with how upset Kurt was, and how he felt he could do nothing to make him better. He took a breath, forcing the emotions down, "Why are you so upset? I mean, he didn't force you to…he…"

"No! No, no." He turned to Blaine again. "He asked me if I would, and I said yes, I just…now…I'm not sure if I was ready for it."

The emotions in Blaine bubbled up again. "God, Kurt." He pulled the thin boy against him, and Kurt broke, sobbing into Blaine's shoulder. Blaine kept murmuring, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," into Kurt's ear.

When Kurt stopped crying, he pulled away, and even though Blaine didn't want it, he let Kurt go.

"It's okay really." Kurt sniffed a little. "It's not what I imagined, but it wasn't bad. He didn't hurt me or anything." He chanced a quick look at Blaine. "It was over pretty quickly, and now, it's done, and it's not a mystery or anything, so it's okay, right?"

Blaine tried to tell him, "Yes, it's fine. It will be better next time," but his voice got caught in his throat.

"No." Kurt turned in shock at Blaine's outraged face. "Your first time is a beginning, together. It might not be 'good sex,' or whatever, but it should be special. It is a sharing of intimacy and love and trust, and if you weren't ready for it, nothing and no one should have forced you into anything."

Kurt swallowed hard and looked away. Blaine immediately regretted speaking, when Kurt covered his face in his hands and began crying again.

"Oh, god! Kurt, I didn't mean…I'm sorry. I just…Kurt, please." Instinctively, he grabbed Kurt, gently holding his face in his hands. Blaine nearly lost himself, looking into Kurt's wide, bright eyes, "I didn't mean to yell. I'm not mad at you or anything. It's just…" He took a deep breath, forcing himself to slow his frantic words. "It's just, that everyone, _everyone_ deserves their first time to happen at the right time, when they want it and are ready for it. And you, _you_, someone as strong and bright and beautiful as you, deserve something just as beautiful as you are." He froze. What did he just say? Words had just come out of his mouth, and he couldn't stop them.

He let go of Kurt. God, if he kept looking at him, he would have no control of what he would say.

_Kurt, I love you._

They didn't look at one another for a long time, sitting in silence until Kurt whispered, "Was he your first time? Drew, I mean."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah," he breathed.

"Well, I guess that's something we have in common anyway, right?" Kurt turned to Blaine with a smile that wasn't happy, but nervous, fragile, and maybe just a little hopeful.

"As if we need to struggle to find things we have in common."

"No, I guess not."

"Let's watch a movie." Blaine got up to get a DVD. They agreed on _An American in Paris_.

Gene Kelly and Leslie Caron danced and sang around each other, while Kurt watched, pressed against Blaine's side. The older boy couldn't remember when they had gotten that close, but he never would pull away. He wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulder, and the counter-tenor snuggled against Blaine, laying his head on Blaine's shoulder.

They were both asleep by the end of the movie.

They woke up in the morning in a tangled pile of limbs, Kurt partially resting on top of Blaine. They pulled away awkwardly. Blaine wanted to cry at the loss of contact.

"Do you want anything for breakfast? I can whip something up pretty quickly…"

"Ah, no. Dad and Carole are expecting me home. I should head out."

"Oh, okay." Blaine could barely conceal his disappointment. He walked Kurt to the door, and firmly wrapped his arms around him. "Drive safely, okay?"

Kurt laughed, as he let go of Blaine. "You sound like my dad." Blaine almost looked indignant. "No, it's fine. I'll be safe." He paused, glancing to the ground before meeting Blaine's hazel eyes again, "And, um, thanks for what you said to me last night…for everything really."

"It was fine." Blaine spoke quickly, trying to get out words before his blush became too apparent, "And, I meant it. What I said. You deserve so much, Kurt."

"Thanks." Kurt smiled. "Bye." Tentatively, Kurt leaned forward and gently kissed Blaine on the cheek.

"I-uh-bye." Blaine sputtered. "I'll see you Monday." His mind became a spinning mess as Kurt pulled quickly away and got into his car. The kiss was a completely platonically friendly action, wasn't it? It had to be.

Once Kurt had driven away, Blaine returned to his computer and saw Wes's last two messages. The first was a direct reply to his own last message.

_singininja: At 2 a.m.? Wow._

And, one from about half an hour after that.

_singininja: Anyway, I need to get to sleep. But, since you haven't looked at anything else the past few weeks, I'm sure you have noticed that Kurt is obviously not happy. You're the only person I trust to fix him. You really need to do something._


	5. Chapter 5

Congratulations to Chris Colfer winning the Golden Globe! I think it was very much deserved. Translation: I watched that video five times and squealed like a little girl. I don't own Glee.

"You Belong With Me"

Chapter 5

_From Kurt: You coming to the party?_

Blaine observed his reflection in the mirror: hair undone, glasses on instead of contacts, and wearing an undershirt and boxers. No. He was not going to the Warblers' end of the semester dance party, not on his life.

_To Kurt: No. Studying. Calc test tomorrow._

It was mostly true. He did have a calculus test the next day, and he wasn't going to the party, but he had covered all the necessary material by three in the afternoon, since he had been studying for the past week, so he was just wallowing in his room.

_From Kurt: It's weird for the lead singer of the Warblers not to come to a Warblers party._

Blaine had already seen Andrew and Kurt agreeing to go together. In his mind, he could clearly see Kurt grinding against Andrew to some Lady Gaga song, with Andrew's hands wandering all over Kurt's torso and legs. Or, possibly worse, Kurt with his arms wrapped around Andrew's neck, looking up adoringly into Andrew's bright blue eyes, and their bodies pressed impossibly close as they slow dance to Frank Sinatra.

Since he loved both Lady Gaga and Frank Sinatra, he did not want his memory of them disturbed by either of those images. Yeah, there was no way he was going.

_To Kurt: I know, but I can't. Already talked to Wes and David._

True, Wes and David looked like they wanted to kill him, when he told them he wasn't going, but they accepted it with minimal threats of bodily harm.

_From Kurt: I understand…I just wish you were._

In a flash, Blaine jumped out of bed to find an appropriate suit for the dance.

As he walked down the hallway, his "shortcut" to the senior commons, which was an actual shortcut to recreation room next to the library, he panicked about how he looked. When he had gone into the bathroom, he saw a note on the empty bottle of his hair gel saying, "Blaine, ran out of hair gel, so I used yours, since your not going out tonight. I'll replace it tomorrow. Sorry, but I have a hot date. Don't wait up for me." It was signed with a winking smiley face. He wanted to kill his roommate. Then, his last set of contacts had torn, when he tried to put them in.

As he reached the doors, he nearly turned back. He wasn't ever really sure why he didn't.

But, it was worth it for the look Kurt gave him, when they met eyes. He and Andrew had been talking, and Kurt looked somewhat bored, but when Kurt saw him, he broke into a perfect smile, that put all the strobe lights in the room to shame. The brunette stood up, but Andrew caught his hand, causing him to turn back.

The oldest pulled Kurt to the dance floor, and while Kurt glanced at Blaine a couple times, he went without too much fuss. They were dancing to "Bad Romance." He thought maybe he shouldn't have gone to the dance. While, they weren't doing any over-sexualized dancing he still didn't think he would listen to that song for a week.

"Thought you weren't coming." David nearly screamed to be heard over the pounding.

"I figured, I should make an appearance, since I'm kind of a leader and everything."

"Kurt asked you to come, didn't he?" David deadpanned. Blaine didn't ever say he was a leader. He just was.

"Well…yeah, he did."

David nodded knowingly. The song changed. Blaine groaned as the sweet melody of "At Last" resonated through the room, replacing the energetic beat of "Bad Romance."

"OH, GOD, JUST GO DANCE WITH HIM!" David shouted, as he hauled Blaine to his feet.

"A slow dance? He's not going to want to slow dance with me."

"Why are you such an idiot? He has been looking at you every chance he gets. Go!" David shoved Blaine toward the mass of dancing bodies. As if by its own accord, Blaine's body guided him to Kurt and Andrew.

"Um, hey, could I cut in?" He really couldn't believe the words were coming out of his mouth.

Andrew began to answer, "Actually, Blaine…"

"I'd like that." Kurt interrupted.

"Kurt, please." Was that desperation in Andrew's voice?

"I'd like to dance with him, Drew." Kurt repeated more strongly.

"Fine." Andrew turned and walked from the dance floor, something that wasn't anger written on his face.

"You didn't have to do that…I mean, if you don't want to…"

"Shut up and dance, Blaine."

Blaine acquiesced. He placed his hand on Kurt's waist and pulled Kurt closer, as he took the boy's other hand in his. Kurt giggled, as Blaine twirled him a couple times. Blaine smiled and added a couple more flourishes to their dancing.

"I should have have known you'd know how to slow dance."

"Eh, four years of cotillion had to teach me something, right?" They laughed softly together.

Eventually, the extraneous moves stopped, and they just moved, fluidly, wordlessly next to one another. Dancing had never been this easy, as Kurt leaned his head onto Blaine's shoulder. He could feel Kurt's warm breath against his neck and smell the lavender shampoo in his hair. As the song ended, being replaced by some bass-pounding upbeat song, they realized they were no longer moving, and they hadn't been for the last minute of the song.

Blaine whispered the words into Kurt's ear. He wasn't even sure he could be heard over the music.

Kurt pulled back, and Blaine could see shiny steaks of tears down the side of Kurt's face. Automatically, he used his thumb to wipe the tears from his cheek. He was about to pull his hand away, but Kurt kept it there with his own, pressing his palm against the back of Blaine's hand.

Blaine stared into Kurt's wide _impossibly beautiful-what-color-are-they?_ eyes for _hours-millennia-days_ seconds, taking in the soft skin of Kurt's hand, long fingers resting gently against his own. The music was loud in the background, but he couldn't hear it over the blood roaring in his ears.

Blaine lifted his other hand to the back of Kurt's head and pulled him into a kiss.

Still holding Blaine's hand against his cheek, Kurt wrapped his free arm around Blaine's neck and began threading his fingers through Blaine's thick, black curls. Blaine let his hand fall from the back of Kurt's neck to around his waist. Kurt was already pressed against him, but he held him tighter nonetheless.

Hot, wet tears still streamed down Kurt's face, and Blaine felt them against his fingers and cheeks, as they kissed. After several seconds, Blaine ran his tongue along Kurt's lower lip, and Kurt pulled his face harder against him, as he let Blaine's tongue enter his mouth.

When they pulled back to breathe, Kurt slipped his arms around Blaine's back, not letting more than a couple inches between them, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder again. He was still crying, but Blaine's favorite smile was plastered on his face anyway.

The words were gasped out in a bit of a sob and a bit of a laugh, but they were loud enough for Blaine to hear, and he would have jumped and shouted in joy, if he didn't have to let go of Kurt.

They just stood in the middle of the dance floor. Kurt smiled through tears, and Blaine pressed kisses against Kurt's cheek, jaw, the corner of his mouth, whatever he could reach, as they said, over and over in each other's ears, "I love you."

A/N: And, so it's done. Yay for happy endings. I hope the ending lived up to everyone's expectation. I'm honestly, thrilled and surprised at the reaction this story got the whole way through. As I said before, I'm used to writing for smaller fandoms, so when I woke up and found approximately fifty story alerts, an a ton of author alerts and reviews, I was so happy. Thank you all for sticking with this story. I guess it wasn't that long, but still, it's appreciated.


	6. Epilogue

I got several reviews saying there wasn't enough resolution between Kurt and Andrew, and since I kind of had a plan of what happened after the dance, I decided I'd write this epilogue. I still don't own Glee. Even after all this, they haven't decided to hire me as a script writer for the show. If anyone would campaign for me, though, it would be greatly appreciated.

"You Belong With Me"

Epilogue

They weren't quite sure how long they had stood on the dance floor, and they couldn't bring themselves to care. They were snapped out of their perfect, beautiful reverie by Wes and his girlfriend Amy, literally and forcibly dancing into them, knocking Kurt into Blaine's chest. Blaine stumbled backwards a step before catching them both.

He smiled and led Kurt from the dance floor, pointedly ignoring Wes's apologies for bumping them.

Kurt intertwined their fingers as they made their way to the door, and Blaine felt a shiver shoot up his spine. He pulled Kurt back against him for another kiss. As they made their way to the door, Blaine scanned the room for Andrew, not sure whether he wanted to avoid an awkward confrontation about stealing boyfriends, or if he would love to watch as Kurt broke up with him. Andrew was nowhere to be found, though, so it didn't matter either way.

In the hallways, it took the boys a moment to adjust to normal lighting, and with the lack of pounding music, Blaine noticed exactly how long their silence was extending. "So, um, when are you planning on breaking up with Drew?" He wasn't sure that was his best ice breaker, but oh well.

"Huh?" Kurt raised an eyebrow and looked over to Blaine.

"I mean, I don't make a habit of dating or even kissing guys still dating someone else. You were an exception." He threw a smile a Kurt. When he saw Kurt smirking, his face turned to one of horror. "Wait. You are going to break up with him, right? God, please don't tell me that I misread something. Kurt, I couldn't deal with…"

"Shut up." He tugged Blaine's arm, and pressed their bodies together, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. "I love you." Kurt kissed him hard. When he pulled back, he said, "Of course, I'm going to break up with him. I just wasn't sure it was necessary to say anything. I mean, he saw us dancing, and gathering from the way he left the room, he either saw the two of us together or just assumed things were over with he and I. Which, they are." He finished leaving a peck on the corner of Blaine's mouth. "Although, I guess, the polite thing to do is go talk to him and end things officially. Shall we head to his room?"

Blaine agreed, and they continued to walk down the hall. A few seconds later, Kurt stopped, "Hold on. Text." Blaine groaned. He really didn't want to wait before making Kurt his official, legitimate boyfriend.

Kurt pulled out his phone. His eyebrows rose in mild surprise. "Well, maybe we won't be making the trip to Drew's."

"What?" Blaine panicked. Surely, a text message couldn't change Kurt's mind.

Kurt laughed. "You seriously need to get over the fear that I don't want to be with you. I do, really, I do. Just, look at this." Kurt held out his phone for Blaine to look at the message.

_From Drew: I'm assuming, based on tonight, we are no longer an item. Unless I'm wrong, don't come see me. We shouldn't talk for a bit. Hope you're happy with Blaine._

Blaine sighed, "Classy as always, Drew."

"Yeah. Tell me, was your break-up with Drew as quick and painless as this one?" Kurt asked, laughing as he put his phone away.

"Well, if you mean 'quick and painless' as in it happened over text, then yes. If you mean 'quick and painless' as in not emotionally scarring, then no. I was still kind of in love with him when we broke up."

Kurt frowned. "Sorry."

"It's fine. I'm over him now." They kissed again, probably for the twentieth time, but it still felt like the first.

"I know, but a break-up over text message?"

"He just broke up with you over text!"

"Yeah, but it was kind of painfully obvious that I was in love with you, so it's okay. You deserved something that was a little more considerate." Kurt swung their laced hands, as they changed direction to walk to Kurt's room.

"Even if you're in love with someone else, you deserved a more considerate break-up." Blaine paused to think, "Actually, since _you're _the one in love with someone else, shouldn't you have broken up with him, not the other way around?"

Kurt considered it for a moment before answering, "I suppose, but maybe it's better this way. He gets his pride, and I get you." Kurt flashed Blaine a winning smile. "I got the better end of the deal, anyway."

Blaine picked Kurt up, and swung him in circles, shouting, "Oh, God, I love you!" His words and Kurt's giggles echoing down the hallway.

As he was set down, Kurt said "You know, it's a little ridiculous for you to do that, since I'm taller than you."

"I know, but you practically weigh nothing, so it makes up for it."

Kurt swatted Blaine's arm, but still smiled. "Let's just get back to my room, so I can make out with you. 'Kay?" Kurt looked at Blaine in an impossibly doe-eyed, mock-innocent face that made Blaine's stomach do back-flips.

"Who said we needed to wait to get to your room?" Blaine whispered close to Kurt's ear. He had meant to be playful, but he surprised himself, as he nearly growled.

Kurt stopped walking and moved his hand from Blaine's hand to his wrists and pushed him hard against the wall of the hallway. He pressed their lips together, humming against Blaine's mouth, as Blaine's hand found its way into his hair, massaging his scalp. Blaine was positive that most people would die for messing up Kurt's hair, and he was glad to have an exception, one which he planned to use rather frequently.

Blaine managed to pull Kurt to one of the leather wing-chairs that lined the Dalton hallways. He fell into the chair, and Kurt climbed on top of him, straddling him. Kurt's tongue slipped into Blaine's mouth, as Blaine gripped tightly at Kurt's hips. After a few moments, Kurt took Blaine's hands a slid them from his hips to his ass, before retangling his own hands in Blaine's hair. He pulled Kurt closer, so they were flush against one another. Every so often Kurt would pull away for a moment of air, and Blaine would move to kissing his throat or jaw, before Kurt would eventually pull Blaine's mouth back to his own.

Without breaking their most recent kiss, Kurt shifted backwards slightly to begin loosening Blaine's tie.

They pulled away suddenly when a woman's laugh pierced the air, and a "Holy shit, you two!" made them turn to see Wes's rather scandalized face, as he and Amy were walking toward them. "Fuck…I mean, I totally support this, of course, but, damn, get a room."

Amy giggled. "If it makes you talk this dirty, maybe we should walk in on these two more often." She pressed a kiss to his jaw, as Wes blushed.

"Amy!" He pulled her down the hall past Kurt and Blaine.

"Aw, but Wes, they're cute!"

Blaine wasn't sure whether he wanted to kill Wes for interrupting them again, or if he and Amy were so ridiculous that he had to forgive him.

He sort of forgot either option when Kurt leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips, mumbling against his mouth, "Maybe, we _should_ continue this in my room."

Blaine couldn't agree more readily, so they jumped off the chair and nearly ran to Kurt's dorm, smiling and laughing the whole way.


End file.
